Accepting letters for Pangaea, the supercontinent
by D' Auroral Frutalia
Summary: I'm sure you remember the super-continent Alfred Wegener proposed as his theory of the origin of the seven continents. Anyone may write to him, he's getting lonely write now!   P.S. I know the summary sucks but please write to him
1. Introductions

**Author's notes:**

**Some people or should I say users have been hating fan-mails~ **

**Yeah who cares about what they say anyways so I'll make an **

**But then again I don't own Hetalia.**

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Good day everyone,

Perhaps you would wonder why would I appear here sending letters~ it's quite shocking, isn't it?

The name's Pangaea and my location is where you are standing right now~ wherever you are. Even if you're in USA, Asia, China, Britain, France, Italy or Germany even in Russia no matter how big it is and even on the other parts of the world.

Since I heard news that there might be a possibility for me to exist I decided to appear and write everyone.

Let's see- I feel lonely being alone, you know being alone managing the whole big and not-to-mention ENORMOUS land mass. SO please write to me and let's talk! Maybe when we become close I can give you a big part of land!

By the ways about my family I also have my sister named Panthalassa. She's managing all the waters as how I manage all lands. But she's busy and leaves early everyday and gets home very late at night and it made me lonely.

Anyways I can relate to any topics, I'll do my best! Just write to me okay? I really feel lonely.

Sincerely and respectfully yours,

Pangaea

P.S. Can you think of a human name for me? I really have no idea since I'm lonely here~ and can't think of a creative name, can you help? And just don't tell Laurasia and Gondwanaland about this. If you do know them.

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed below and ignore this-

**How was it? Pangaea's waiting~ write him a letter! And please don't forget to check out my profile and vote on the poll... :) **

**That would be it hope to receive your letters!**


	2. South Carolina 1

**Author's notes: **

**Thank you to Irene my first reviewer, thank you guys for the great support! Thank you! I appreciate your reviews! **

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Hey Pangaea!

I'm South Carolina, one of America's states...you need a name? How about Rodney? That's an awesome name!  
>Probably because it's my name too...nah it would get weird...how about Adam? Well, I think it fits...Anywho, you've been lonely? Well I've been bored. With a capital B, lowercase other letters...<br>what do you do as a supercontinent anyway? Like on a daily basis and whatnot.

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

South Carolina

Good day Rodney,

Oh I'm pleased to meet you! Gosh that's a cute name~ but it's your name. It would be nice if everyone has their own unique names. So that they won't be mistaken to be someone else~ thank you for the suggestion though... I appreciate it. Uh, let's see as a supercontinent? I just look after the eco-balance of land~ bored, huh? Well you're not alone. Anyways I sent you some roses I found them in the garden a while ago, I just can't remember where I got them. This place is huge! At least I don't have papers to manage or something~ Thank you for writing

Respectfully yours, Pangaea

P.S.- how does South Carolina look like? Is it nice there?

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

**Author's notes:**

**LOL I love the word Bored~ :) Love et~ Review :3**


	3. Luxembourg 1

**A/n: Another one! Thank you! From The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg **

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Pangaea,

Oh dear... And America told menmy name was hard to spell. Yours has too many vowels.  
>Huh... So I'm standing on you? Does that mean that you've been in every single battle on Earth?<p>

How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself.  
>My name is Luxembourg and I'm a *small* country bordered by Netherlands, Belgium, France, and Germany. Now that you know I'm a country, do NOT confuse me for a city in Germany, for I am not.<p>

Ah... How are you?

Signed:

Das Gro herzogtum Luxemburg

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Good day Luxembourg,

Well your name isn't that difficult as how America describes it. Yeah mine has many vowels, many people tend to say it the wrong way... Yeah I've been in every battle and I didn't like it a bit, I just let people fight... They'll be friends soon like France and England~ :)

:) small huh? Well I saw you in the map~ I love studying world history! It's my pleasure~ Of course I won't confuse you as someone else, I'm not that rude...

I'm doing fine, you? I sent some roses over...

Anticipating your reply,

Pangaea


	4. New Zealand 1

**It's been a long time Azure151, how's Charles? Anyways here we go!**

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Kia Ora!

New Zealand here!

You...probably have no idea who I am.  
>I'm the wild child that ran away from Gondwanaland and decided to live on her own in some place that people would find very hard to get to...<br>and this is proved by the fact that I was "one of the last islands to be settled by people".

So, now that I've introduced myself on possible terms that you may understand, I just kind of hoped for a friendly chat...

oh! If you ever see Gondwanaland again, tell him that I was right and he was wrong and to STOP SENDING ME THOSE SUGGESTIVE MESSAGES YOU PEDO!

^^ Hope you feel well,

Aotearoa, Land of the Long White Cloud, New Zealand.

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

New Zealand,

*Gasps* I don't know where Gondwanaland is, but that's just disgrace and shame. When I see him I'll tell him to stop sending you some of those annoying messages.

Wild child? It's better if people have hard time to get inyour place in that way you get to preserve nature better. Sure! I love chatting with people. Anyways how are you? I sent roses, you know the same things I sent to the others... Can't wait for reply hope you reply soon!

Sincerely yours,

Pangaea- all lands of Earth


	5. Florence 1

**Author's notes: This one took me a long time to think of a reply... :D Pangaea's a boy by the ways**

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Dear Pangaea,

Oh...Oh my. Well, it has been some time, hasn't it? I don't believe I was even a thought when padre was still a part of you.  
>Ah...so, I think it'd only be right to introduce myself.<br>Mi chiamo Firenze, I am one of padre Veneziano's children. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.

P.s. I'd be honored to give you a name, but may I ask, what gender do you identify yourself with? Or, do you not have one?

Sincerely,

Marietta "Florence" Vargas

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Dear Florence,

Oh, Padre Veneziano? I can still recall him~ :) he's very nice... I'm pleased to meet you too.

*coughs* I'm a boy... Don't mistaken me for a girl despite my girl-like look. *sighs* Gondwanaland told me I look like a girl? Do you think I look one?

Waiting for reply,

Pangaea


	6. Cassandra 1

**Oh, this one's a active and cheerful writter! :)** - - - -

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Dear Mister Pangaea,

Oh gosh, this is so exciting! I never thought I'd be able to talk to a super-continent!  
>Aha, um, w-what I mean is..ah..um..<p>

HI! It's nice to meet you! My name is Cassandra Jones (better known as Minnesota), and I'm one of America's states.  
>You've probably already heard from one of my siblings though. There are fifty of us though, so it should be expected.<p>

Anyways, how are you doing? I hope to hear back from you soon!

(p.s, If you need a name, how about...um...Atticus! O-or or..Nikolas! :D )

Love,

Cassandra 'Minnesota' Jones

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Dear Cassandra,

Hmn? Wow that's very flattering that you feel excited talking to me *slightly blushes* Minnesota huh? That's a very nice place~ one of your famous siblings is Kansas. :) but I only heard from one of your siblings South Carolina~

I'm doing fine! I sent some roses! Atticus reminds me of the book 'to kill a mockingbird'. It's a very nice book of American literature... :)

I'll think about that name. Thank you!

Anticipating reply,

Pangaea


	7. South Carolina 2

**A/n: Guys I'll be busy for a while, and Pangaea will not be much in show… Just today October 6, 2011- I was to report on the science fair. And my partner (who will be on anonymous name) just took off and reported like I wasn't there. **

**That was very nice of him to do, leave his partner alone. He doesn't even know how the project was made. *face palm* let's just start, shall we? **

**Thank you for replying! **

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Hello Pangaea,

You think my name's cute? Well thank you! That's true though, as much fun it would be for everyone to have the same name, it's better to have different names...you're welcome though for the suggestion. Looking over the Eco-balance...that sounds pretty relaxing. Thanks for the roses! I don't usually get flowers, I usually send them to someone. Speaking of paperwork...I should probably do mine...nah, I'm on break. And thank you for responding!

It's nice here, if I do say so myself. There's a lot of trees here, but I prefer to be on the coast. There's always a party there. Along with marshes, a couple rivers and lakes. So...it's not lookin too shabby down here. :)

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

South Carolina,

Truly welcomed. It's very relaxing and boring, all I have to do is look closely on the view of the highland and look over. This time I sent carnations over, quite the flower trend lately. I hope you finish your paperwork soon and sure I love to reply. Any place here in Pangaea is fine, I don't really care whatsoever as long as the breeze's cool, trees calming and everything's peaceful. I feel fine.

Take care!

Sincerely yours,

Pangaea


	8. Canada 1

**A/n: A new person! P.S. I'm thinking of pairing Pangaea with someone, *thinks* I have no idea who would that be... :) **

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Dear Pangaea,

First off, I am very sorry for standing on you. It must hurt having all those people step on you...

I'm Mathieu Williams, otherwise known as Canada. I decided to write to you, because, well... we both don't get much notice.

And, honestly, I've always looked up to you. You're just so BIG, and everyone- well, most everyone- has forgotten you, but, you don't mind.

Well, bye!

-Mathieu Williams aka Canada

-this is a line break it is used to separate scenes so please proceed to below and ignore this-

Dear Mathieu,

It's okay, we can't do anything about it- it's just how life is. It does not really hurt, I am happy to be alone- ironic isn't it? Yeah, I'm quite familiar but of course I still know you. We both don't get attention but I'm used to it.

Be proud of yourself, I try to avoid people and prefer to be non-existent because it's better that way. Being noticed just leads to more downfall.

Thank you for your um… response to my appearance. *slightly blushes* I gladly appreciate it.

Not really that I don't mind~ it's just that… I'll explain it to you further perhaps some other time. I sent you some carnations…

I hope to receive a reply,

Pangaea


	9. Luxembourg 2

**A/n: Oh really now? Quite confusing in Pangaea's part to be involved in this letter business after all sometimes mails can be harmful to the environment hope this fan mail is environmental friendly**

Line break use to separate scenes- ignore and proceed below

Pangaea,

I am doing well, danke. Russia and China are always on my back, as is Prussia... He's the most obnoxious

Who are your closest friends?

Signed:

Luxemburg

Line break at hand, ignore this and resume below 

Luxembourg,

Glad you are doing well, Russia and China that's a strong tandem… Prussia is just as obnoxious as how England describes France, I like that guy he's good with tactics too bad… He ceased to exist. Only the human form is left in Earth.

I don't really have the close friends you're talking about. I wonder if we can be close friends. I hope we can!

Truly yours,

Pangaea


	10. New Zealand 2

Kia Ora!

thank you ^^ At least he stopped sending those picture messages... *shudders*. Even though I'm "old" and can actually remember Gondwanaland fairly well, physically I'm only 15...which sucks.

Yeah, I have very unique birds, lizards, insects, trees and whatnot. Been alone for...around 80million years. Dunno how long, will have to check. I think I have over 100 different types of lichens. The sad thing is, a lot of my beloved plants, birds and even fish have become instinct due to people moving here and bringing their pests...on that note, I sense a possum in the yard. Be right back...

Yeah...sorry about the blood. Damn thing wouldn't die. I love Australia, I truly do, but the one thing I can't stand is his possums...and the creatures that he has that are poisons.

I good, thank you. How are you?

...Roses?...Please don't send roses again. I have nothing against the flower, but both England and France love it (though the former says he doesn't even though he has the "English Rose" as his rugby team symbol) and if my Kiwi or Ram eats it, they get sick.

Aotearoa, Land of the Long White Cloud, New Zealand and, if you MUST, Zealandia.

Line break at work. Proceed below and ignore this

New Zealand,

I didn't mean to send those things(roses) over… such restless carelessness of mine… *hits self*

What picture messages are you talking about?

Gosh that sound way beyond ordinary… it's really creepy. The possums but they're also creatures. Please handle them with initial respect.

I'm glad about your biodiversity I hope you can manage that and make that um… better. Yup, that's the word better. I'll be seeing you soon

Sincerely yours,

Pangaea


	11. South Carolina 3

Pangaea,

Sounds better than paperwork...since you're a supercontinent, do you switch your location everyday? Like where you go to...work? Thanks for the carnations! I sent you some boiled peanuts...the paperwork is all done...finally. Really? Hmm...I'll trade spots with you!

You too.

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

Hahahahah! Trolled by a line break anyways proceed below and ignore this. 

Rodney dear friend,

Well I don't use cars, I just walk around to this certain location I must check- and since the place is huge… you may figure out the rest to yourself. It just came up suddenly to my mind that I must go check this place and so on and forth, I can define it as sudden instinct.

You're welcome I sent some apple blossoms this time. Thank you for the boiled peanuts!

J be contented as I force myself to feel like now~

Anticipating reply,

Pangaea


	12. South Mexico 1

**A/n: Cool a Mexico! Bring on the Tacos~! *dances in delight***

I am used to separate scenes in fan-fiction, what am I?

Dear Mr. Pangaea,

Hello I'm S. Mexico.

My brother and I make up the country of Mexico. My apologies, my name is Maria Rosita Morelos.

I live in a land with beautiful beaches and large expanse of country. However since my big brother Benito (that's N. Mexico) started being a meanie some of my land has lost its beauty, it saddens me.

Ah, I hope I'm not boring you. Do you have any hobbies?

P.S. for a name why not Abel or Gerardin...i also sent you apoinsettia

An authentic line break here~! Please ignore this and proceed below, thank you!

Good day Maria Rosita!

It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a boy by the ways... I didn't know much about Mexico divided into two... Perhaps we (Panthalassa and I) can give your brother a little lesson for him to remember for the rest of his life.

Yet I don't feel like punishing someone. Lately I've gone way over bored.

I remembered the time when Ukraine threw plastic into one of the oceans in Europe I triggered an earthquake that caused the nuclear plant in Chernobyl to collapse...

Another was when Haiti ran away from home and messed up other's bed sheets... Same thing happened to him.

I don't know with Japan though, I see that he and Panthalassa don't get along well. But I swear I'm innocent about the Japan earthquake... That wasn't my fault.

I'll talk to you soon! Thank you for the poinsettias I sent some tulips~

Sincerely yours,

Pangaea


	13. Siberia 1

**A/n: oh cool a person with a Russian-related (or at least like it) genre! Cool! I hope a Russia writes here too! But for now I get to write to her daughter sweet! **

Guess what I am?

Prvyet Pangaea~

You haven't ever heard of me, right? I'm Siberia, but I like to be called Antonia or Tonechka if we are close friends! Um, do you like sunflowers? Do you have a pet? I have many. I could start a zoo if I wanted to~.

Um, Mama Russia is calling me.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia~

I am used to separate scenes in fanfictions, I make you procced below. What am I?

Hallo Antonia,

I've heard a lot about you and your mother and it's such honor for a young lass like you to write to me. I know we're not yet close but I like using the human names, hope you don't mind.

I have a pet unicorn. I know it sounds insane but I have one... She has golden maine and satin white skin, her name is Lily. I know I sound like England but I swear... I really have a strange pet.

I also have a pet cat who screeches when someone says a swear word... Strange isn't it?

Anyways I like any flowers as long as they contribute to the Earth's astounding beauty.

Truly yours,

Pangaea


	14. North Carolina 1

**A/n: yeah~ I feel happy another new person! Pangaea baking cake very very very gay... **

**Pangaea: *glares* what was that? **

**Fruity: never mind... Let's just start **

Boom! A line break! 

Hello Pangaea!

I'm North Carolina, South said something about writing to you. How are you? And about a human name...what about...well honestly I don't have any really good names. Pangaea is a nice name though.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

p.s. I sent you a sweet potato pie with the letter...I hope you enjoy it.

Give way! Line break coming through!

North Carolina,

Such an honor for both of you to write to me! I'm happy for you to notice me!

Um, no idea about the human name thing yet anyways never mind that. I don't wanna be a pretend human anyways. I'm just some kind of a wizard hidden everywhere~

Thank you for the pie I sent some red velvet cake... :) I love baking but I'm a boy, please take note of that.

I'll chat you soon.

See you soon,

Pangaea


	15. New Jersey 1

**I feel so happy! Although this is a small number of people writing... I still feel happy! **

**Thank you guys for the continued patronage! **

This is a line break dude! 

Hello!

i'm New Jersey, but you can call me Alexandra.

I hate being with that guy Alfred. (I got roots with Russia and Ukraine. :3) But, I was wondering Mr./Ms. Pangea, What's it like being the land-mass that all the countries came from? How did it happen, that we all drifted into diffrent tempurate zones?

~NJ

This is a line break dude~ :) stop making me repeat over and over 

Good day Alexandra,

Alfred can be like that, I often notice it every time. Well sometimes I get utterly confused because I have all the info about every country... And the worst part is I have all the conflicts in the world too...

So I often cleanse my mind every Saturdays to get the unnecessary information off my mind...

Like you know, the conspiracies the nations are doing to themselves... I loathe seeing them during my sleep.

I drifted apart with the help of the Seafloor spreading theory anyways I'll explain further the next time... I'm busy fixing my garden *mud stains here*

I'll be anticipating a reply,

Pangaea


	16. New Zealand 3

A/n: this is true it did scare me but anyways~ I can only do this letter, because it's midnight here and I gotta prepare for school vote on my poll!

A line break

Kia Ora Pangaea!

...I didn't scare you, did I? I just don't really like possums. Every time I go to bed at night, I feel their teeth gnawing at me. They destroy my plants that much.

Thank you for saying that ^^ Australia normally says "nah mate, they'll be right."

"Better"?..I guess I can try and stop the destruction, but the problem is, even I don't know what needs saving.

Oh, just really badly drawn stuff taped with the letters. You...don't need to know about it.

New Zealand.

Even this line break is terrified alright~ :)) 

Yes good day New Zealand,

Well everyone has their own opinions and principles, if you don't like them it's okay.

For somehow I also pity your plants. :)

Well I also dunno what you should improve I mean the place is huge... well not exactly as huge as I am... It's just that it's you know huge and abundant with plants...

Like what could be in the letters that brat Gondwanaland sends you? You have to TELL me. YOU just have to.

Signed,

Pangaea


	17. North Carolina 2

A/n: Wazzup, dude! Anyways don't forget to go to my profile and vote on the poll~ :) Talk about some persuading commercial~ :)

Hahahah! An epic line break! 

Dear Pangaea,

Oh an honor, really? Well aren't you sweet~

I see...sounds mystical...and sort of creepy to be hidden everywhere.

Thank you! Red velvet is my favorite...Nothing wrong with baking, it's like cooking...it's a way of survival. I don't see why women have to be the ones to do all the baking-sorry...almost went on a rant there. But Germany bakes, and he's pretty manly.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

Is this still epic or still plain... Oh well

Good day North Carolina,

Why thank you, it is creepy but don't worry I have no intention of harming someone who is nature loving...

You're welcome. I sent, a chocolate roll this time. Well I saw Germany once too~ :))

It never fails to make me smile... Anticipates your reply soon!

Signed,

Pangaea


	18. South Carolina 4

Pangaea,

I see...I only use my truck for special occasions...like going down to the coast.

You liked them? Not a lot of people really do...thanks for the apple blossoms, they smell good.

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

I start with line and ends with break, what am I? 

Rodney my friend,

It's quite shocking- using a truck to head down the coast. What was the thing that I like? I got confused. Sorry.

You're welcome, I didn't pick flowers, I can't see anything I just see you know frost. So I'll have to walk a long way to the tropical regions to see flowers.

I'll send you some as soon as I can.

Say how are you related to North Carolina?

Truly yours,

Pangaea


	19. Philippines 1

A/n: guys I just had made a story about Pangaea! Please read about it. I also have a poll on my profile. Please vote.

Yehey Philippines, my motherland! Eventually I got lazy doing line break cheers so I'll just do a line break.

* * *

><p>Dear Pangaea,<p>

Hello! I never thought I'd one day send a letter to the supercontinent~ :3

Anyway, I have a question though. I mean if you were the original continent then how where the nations born? I mean did they just pop out of no where or did you give birth to the first ones? o 3o

I've always wondered about this since I never recall having a mother when I was born(?). It made me curious and I have this assumption that all us ASEAN's are siblings...

Also, How are you, wherever you are? :D

Sincerely,

Philippines~ :3

* * *

><p>Good day Philippines,<p>

Aurora told me a lot about you. And I just thought of it just now, I was confused if you came from Gondwanaland or Laurasia... I think you were from both.

I don't give birth, I'm a boy. Sheesh.

Well your assumption may be wrong or right. Don't trust Spain that much though, just a piece of advice.

I'm doing fine, how about you?

I anticipate a reply.

Signed,

Pangaea


	20. North Mexico 1

A/n: a person with two accounts... in my letter business... I've never thought of that idea before.

Anyways please vote on my poll (which is on my profile)

and please read my story Pangaea's strange beverage.

I'll see your reviews soon!

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Pangaea,<p>

Hello I'm N. Mexico.

I know i stole my sister's mail, but with the horrible stuff that goes on i can't tell what's good you know.

i'm not being a meanie.

As for Mexico being divided its not I represent Mexico at World Meetings, I guess you can say we're like N. Italy and S. Italy.

If I get sick though my sis goes to meetings.

I don't think she likes me coming over cause crime lords follow me.

Silly me my name is Victor Morelos.

P.S. I kept the tulips

* * *

><p>Dear Victore,<p>

Oh so her brother. What horrible stuff happened to you exactly? Please explain.

DOn't worry I'm not angry... sometimes siblings just plainly fight each other. You guys will be fine.

Oh. I notice it too, every time meeting comes you're not there.

Why do they follow you? O_O

Oh so you kept the tulip? I give you some soon. It's winter, I can't find any flowers so I'll have to go to the tropical regions which will take me time.

For a while you'll have to wait.

Reply soon,

Pangaea


	21. AlluringFlameLight 1

A/n: guys I just had made a story about Pangaea! Please read about it. I also have a poll on my profile. Please vote.

* * *

><p>Dearest Pangea-<p>

Before all the other nations were somehow born from you, were you very lonely? Also, which of the nations is your favourite now, if you have one? I suppose they're all your children, in a strange sense, but you must still like some more than others.

I anticipate your reply, it's rather dazzling to be talking to someone so famous~

Lots of love from-

AlluringFlameLight

* * *

><p>AlluringFlameLight,<p>

You're name's very adorable. You're very curious too.

Yes, I'm very lonely my only friend was Alfred Wegener (I also have my sister Panthalassa- who's very quiet but very kind and evil when angered). He's the scientist that first saw me an told everyone that I existed but they ignored me.

I don't want to be discovered too but Alfred did it because he wanted everyone to appreciate me.

But then many scientist didn't believed him. They thought he was insane.

So I'm still unnoticed not until now.

Uh. I'm not sure about my favorite nation yet because I have bad expriences about my recent favorite nation. **

Thank you for the compliment!

I'll see you soon,

Pangaea

P.S. still don't have the human name.


	22. Atlantis 1 PLEASE READ THIS

**A/n:**

**Aurora: Oh look who showed up... You must be expecting this letter very much, Pangaea. **

**Pangaea: Huh?**

**Laurasia and Gondwanaland: Tehehehhe~**

**Pangaea: *snatches rose-scented letter from Aurora and opens it with letter cutter***

* * *

><p>Yo~ Um... Been so long since we've last met, hasn't it?<p>

Guess who this is. I'll give you some clues:

Starts with A, ends with "tis". I guess I'm sort of a lost city now, huh?

**Pangaea: What's that? Atis? Is there even a lost city named Atis?*sarcasm* **

**Aurora: It's a fruit in the Philippines. Atis. It's rich in vitamin C **

**Gondwanaland: They guy writing you is not Atis, right Laurasia? **

**Laurasia: Right~ **

I'm just currently in hiding though...If you were worried so much about me, that is~~ I guess I should visit you again sometime.

I feel somewhat bad about you loneliness; Maybe I should visit again sometime?

How are you doing anyways? Hope you don't tire yourself out; knowing you, you'd probably be working your butt off and stuff.

P.S: Gondwanaland told me that you miss me... Aww, I miss you too~~

See ya soon,

Atlantis

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora: Are you okay? <strong>

**Pangaea: *face reddens and runs to drawer to get a pen and a paper* **

**Gondwanaland: *giggles* oh here we go again *smiles sheepishly* **

**Aurora: Hey dude remember you should reply in the computer not in paper. He just sent you a paper letter to make it private... It's better if you reply in computer. **

**Pangaea: *runs to the computer as fast as the wind* **

* * *

><p>Atlantis,<p>

After those darn long years look who finally decided to write to me. Geez, you're name was very hard to figure it out. REALLY HARD. *sarcasm*

*blushes* I'm n-not w-worried about y-you sheesh. Who would be? And who told you that absurd info! I kinda remembered you *blushes* but not miss you!

I don't care if you visit or not. I'm not forcing you and besides it's not my fault you're getting guilty or something.

I'm doing fine until you wrote this freaking letter.

**Gondwanaland: tsk tsk tsk tsk, stop it Pangaea... Stop pretending, I'm sure you're very happy because he wrote you. **

**Pangaea: When we reach home, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk to school tomorrow. **

**Laurasia: hello there is a letter that's needed to be finished... Will you guys just stop already! **

*tries to hide blush after the comment from Pangaea* thanks for the advise. *sarcasm*

I don't miss you! *face as red as tomato in embarrassment, forces self to hide it*

**Pangaea: YOU! YOU'RE DEAD GONDWANALAND YOU BRAT! **

**Gondwanaland: Yihee~ just accept it and tell him you miss him too~ **

**Pangaea: never! **

**Gondwanaland: Aurora you done? **

**Pangaea: What do you mean you're done? **

**Aurora: I've recorded the whole conversation **

**Pangaea: *blushes* you nitwits! **

Not sincerely yours,

Pangaea.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora: I hope Atlantis will write soon <strong>

**Pangaea: GITS! **

**Gondwanaland: what's that word again? **

**Laurasia: Tsundere. **

**Gondwanalnd: Right... *evil smile* tsun-de-re tsun-de-re~ *hums mockingly* **

**Pangaea: *gets whip* .dead.**


	23. Philippines 2

**A/n: Oh cool a Philippines~ gosh I still wish himaruya would already add a Philippines to Hetalia but I have a bad feeling about it when that happens... **

* * *

><p>Dear Pangaea,<p>

Both... hmm... interesting...

O-oh... sorry about that question... I just thought that...nevermind. :'3

I see... I hope it's right though. I mean we're all just so awesome that we must be related~ = w =)b

Spain? Why? He doesn't seem all that bad... though, China has mentioned that he isn't to be trusted but he says the same thing about all westerners. They don't seem like it though. :'D I mean Spain did teach me all about this Catholicism~ And America was so nice to me... hmmm... bahala na lang, I guess.

I'm fine too! Though I am having some trouble with little Mindanao, but since I'm such an awesome sister, I'm sure I can get him to behave somehow! No wars, yep!

Sincerely,  
><strong><br>**Philippines!

* * *

><p>Philippines,<p>

Do you have a human name? Well I'm just curious.

Well it's better that you see the goodness in people not their dark sides... You're lucky your naivete saves you.

Mindanao is one of your islands right? good luck for you, say my best regards to Palawan, I heard her bracelet underground river entered the top ten I think.

Wish her luck.

I'll anticipate your reply soon,

Pangaea


	24. North and South Mexico 2

**A/n: ahhhh~! Two mexicos! **

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Pangaea,<p>

sorry if our letter is messed up we're both trying to write, this is North and South Mexico...

I RETURNED MY SISTER'S LETTER (I'LL BE WRITTING IN CAPITALS) this is one of the few times we'll write together..

. we won't always do it THE CRIME LORDS FOLLOW ME BECAUSE I THINK THEY KNOW I'M A COUNTRY...

uhg, maybe this was a bad idea.

..good bye Mr Pangaea

...sincerely Mexico..

* * *

><p>North and South Mexicos,<p>

It's okay, I understand it a bit... Sorry it took me long to reply.

Oh remember, it's against the rules when those crime lords discover that you're a nation, you'll break the pledge.

I sent hyacinths, they're abundant.

Anticipate your next reply,

Pangaea


	25. Siberia 2

**Oops~ *sheepish smile* got carrried away with the gender of the Russian~ LOL. Anyways so sorry for being late. **

* * *

><p>Pangaea~<p>

It's ok. I like using human names, too.

A unicorn? That's not crazy. My brother, the European half of Russia, has two. One is purple and the other is pink.

Don't take the cat to South Italy then. Romano curses alot.

Then I'm sending you sunflowers~

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

PS You know Mama Russia is a male, da?

* * *

><p>Antonia,<p>

How interesting. I can't really visualize the purple one... How hard I try I always imagine the blue one...

Yeah when we found Romano he called us ancient bastards and the cat started going wild... but I wasn't able to detail everything since that time I was sick.

Thank you for the sunflowers! I sent you some mangoes I got them from the tropical forests... But they're delectably sweet~

Hope to talk to you soon!

Pangaea

P.S. I felt confused. Sorry.


	26. Luxembourg 3

Pangaea,

That's sad. Everyone should have at least one. I'm sure anyone writing letters to you will become a close friend.

Signed:

Luxemburg

* * *

><p>Luxembourg,<p>

Oh thanks~ what a sincere compliment! How's life going on in your place anyway? I lost my map so I forgot where to check your place... Such a silly me...

Anyways so there, I'm doing fine and I sent you some mangoes I found it somewhere... somewhere tropical, I just can't remember... I'm awesome that way.

I'll anticipate your reply soon.

Pangaea


	27. Ladonia 1

Hello ! (you ARE a mister... aren't you? :))

You may know me as Luxembourg, you wrote me a few times as Pallawan. However, I will not be writing you as Luxembourg this time! :D I am now Ladonia. I am a micronation in Sweden. I was formed by Vics in 1996. No one lives here, but there are many many citizens!

I hope we can get to know each other better, but now I have to go and write my blog. :) The minister of doing silly things because you can is calling me, I'd better go see what she wants! :D

Looking forward to your reply, Ladonia

* * *

><p>Ladonia,<p>

Thank you that you've figured it out. Oh a micro-nation~ :D are you and Sea-kun close? That's so interesting~

anyways go write your blog and reply to this soon~

Anticipates further reply.

Pangaea


	28. New Zealand SHOCKING REVELATION 4

**Sorry for replying badly late too~ same case and the giving out of card grades' gonna be four days from now, *sweaty palms* gosh... I'm nervous and excited at the same time.**

* * *

><p>Kia Ora Pangaea!<p>

Wow...people normally call me a crazy female dog. I like you! :3

Thank you for pitying them. Though it may seem weird, I'm glad that someone else cares for them.

And birds. That are mostly endangered...or dead. But good news! I think the Kakapo population is going to skyrocket, if judging by one Kakapo's reaction to a British cameraman xD Oh god, it's so funny. When you can, google "Shagged by a rare parrot". It's too funny.

Well...do you...uh...know the continent Zealandia that is mostly underwater? well...hehe...funny story about that...I'm her. And I spent a LOT of my time with Gondwanaland and he seemed to have a sort of...physical? attachment to me...and, if you have no idea what I'm hinting at, I'm just gonna say it. I'm not a virgin. I'm not too sure if Gondwanaland HAS changed since then, but I still don't want to be in contact with him...

New Zealand, Aotearoa.

* * *

><p>New Zealand,<p>

Thank my patience then. There's one thing I do not like though: it's the hard levels in video games, it badly bothers me.

But those things eat up my working time too~ so I decided to limit it a little.

What's a google? Well I've heard those things from Aurora but I've never went there.

**Auroral: Dude, it's a website. **

Ignore that. Anyways about what Gondwanaland did... I'm aware really of what happened and Laurasia, his sister had it on tape... *shows the tape and does a faint smile*

Gosh... I thought you already forgot about it- I stand corrected.

Don't worry though, secret's safe with me.

That brat's going to pay.

Pangaea.


	29. North and South Mexico 3

**A/n: these siblings are very cute~ **

* * *

><p>Dear MR. Pangaea,<p>

thank you...the flowers were nice...we've never hadhyacinths before. You're very nice...we both loved the flowers

THANKS...[tear stains]

oh my brother is scared now...he fears that the crime lords really know...i'm trying to comfort Benito

DON'T CALL ME THAT ONLY SPAIN CALLED ME THAT...MY NAME IS VICTOR!

anyways even if they took you down i'd still be able to run our country...better than you

AWWW...SHE'S SO MEAN...

ha...i succeeded you're happy now...

THAT WAS STILL MEAN!

lots of love,

BOTH PARTS OF MEXICO

P.S thank you i think you're helping our relationship get better...AWWW...BIG SIS ISN'T AS MEAN AS SHE SEEMS...shut up Benito...DON'T CALL ME THAT!

* * *

><p>North and South Mexico,<p>

Lately I haven't found flowers but when I find some, I'll give you some as soon as I can. *smiles brightly*

Aww please you two, try to get along well, m'kay? *gives handkerchief to Victor* wipe those tears, boys don't cry.

Anyways how's your country?

signed,

Pangaea

P.S.- I'm doing my best~


	30. Philippines 3

Dear Pangaea,

Oh sorry! I almost forgot! It's Maria Clara~ I was named after that heroin in Noli Me Tangere!

Spain rarely showed his dark side or maybe it's just in front of me? I dunno. He seemed to have scared America pretty bad back in that Treaty in Paris.

Yeah he is!

I know right! We were all so happy when we found out! I'll be sure to tell her~ That's one good thing out of the problems lately. I mean y'know, that thing about being the Top 4 Worst Country for Business isn't really a good image for me...

It's depressing, really... :'(

There has been a lot of people getting shot lately...

Sincerely,

Philippines!

* * *

><p>La Islas Felipinas,<p>

Yeah I've read about it, it was very astonishing, a simple piece of literature that can move one's heart greatly. I'm over reacting huh? Anyways ... about Antonio (known as Spain) he just acts nice to you... How about your companions then? Yeah, perhaps America could be a great model for it. But Alfred, in the other hand deserves the treatment.

SO I'm not taking sides.

Well at least you're in the top 10 countries with gender equality.

Don't worry anymore. *taps the younger nation softly* everything will be just fine. Be optimistic.

Signed,

Pangaea


	31. Siberia 3

******A/n: guys I'm not a grammar Nazi or something but please remember about the spelling of Pangaea. It has too may syllables, please spell it right~ just a small favor. I guess that's it. Thank you~**

* * *

><p>Pangea~<p>

A blue unicorn? *thinks* I can only picture a purple or a pink one.

Thank you~ The mangoes tasted good.

It's okay.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p>Antonia,<p>

Did Russia allow you to watch Dora the explorer? There's a blue unicorn there although it's animated and corny...

I can't really find something to give right now, but eventually, I'll be able to find something. Don't worry about it.

signed,

Pangaea


	32. Ladonia 3

**this one's very funny~ **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Pangea,

Yes! I am Sea-sama's friend. (he told me I should call him sama because hes older than me and more experienced, but Im taller than him so its a bit strange :/)

Do you know Mr. Sweden? I live in his house sometimes. Where do you live?

~Ladonia

* * *

><p>Ladonia,<p>

Are you a boy or a girl? You act like a boy~

Anyways young one don't follow advice from people who are also in the same age as you are (even if there's only a few moth difference) after all both of you are in the same generation so whatever wrong thing your friend can do , if you listen to him/ her all the time you'll experience the same wrong thing too~

Anyways then~ it's your opinion, Sea-kun only needs attention so you might as well provide him some but not that way.

Yes, I know him very much~ oh so you live there, do you do chores? I live anywhere, I hope it doesn't creep you out.

Sincerely yours,

Pangaea


	33. Bekki 1

**A/n: I read my cousin's first letter to Latvia about threatening Latvia about one of those packages, it nearly killed me when I started laughing non-stop just imagine a parcel with dried blood... It's creepy right? **

* * *

><p>Dear Mr Pangaea,<p>

It seems weird writing to a supercontinant... oh! please exuse my rudeness, i tend to speak my mind. My name is Bekki and i'm from england! Well i guess that means i'm a part of you too! Anyways its so nice to write to you and i hope we can become good friends! Whats it like now you're all broken up by the way? Plate tectonics must have been pretty painful right?

By the way my friend Raivis may be writing to you as well at somepoint, he's the nation of Latvia by the way! but right now he's hiding from Russia and i'm stuck babysitting Riga, not that i mind Riga is so cute!

Write to me soon!

Love and Hugs

Bekki and (eventually) Latvia

* * *

><p>Bekki,<p>

It's okay, of course it's weird after all who knows that I've been breathing until Auroral Frutalia exposed me here~

Yeah you are. I want to have new friends because it's lonely here and I love to have new friends~ the plate tectonic splitting hurt a lot especially when my sister Panthalassa- all seas as me Pangaea of all lands had a duel with me (during those times I felt a little betrayed and hopeless) and she lost declaring me the winner but the aftershocks still bug me that eventually turned a simple shock to a poison that started seeping slowly to my veins. Eventually, I was out of strength and only recovered few decades after. Now, I'm here.

Oh, I sent some baby food you know sweet biscuits and milk~ I love to meet your friend Raivis too~ anyways wish you luck on that job and good luck.

Pangaea.


	34. Antarctica 1

Pangaea,

So bored I think I'm gonna die D:

~Antarctica

Aurora

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Good day young lass,

Well if you get to stay alone by yourself managing a big mass of land and ice you'll get more bored than how you are now. I'll help you ease your boredom though~ how's everything about your nation?

Pangaea


	35. Gervana 1

**This one made feel like yeah Pangaea finally appeared, walking in the streets... Yeah that was badly strange I know. Sorry for the shortness **

* * *

><p>Dude,<p>

FLYING MINT BUNNY YOU'RE REAL! I ALWAYS THOUGHT BIG BROTHER WAS WRONG AND MADE ALL THESE EXCUSESSES SAYING YOUR NOT REAL! I guess I'm wrong nice to meet you and sorry for not believing your existence...

Gervana

* * *

><p>Good day Gervana,<p>

Yes, I'm real and that's for believing me and your imagination (if it had participation, I had an instinct that it believed too)

Um, I'm nice to meet you too~ and it's okay...

By the ways where and how did you form? I have too many people to memorize so please excuse my rudeness.

Pangaea


	36. Antarctica 2 PLEASE READ

**Sorry for the lateness, hey guys favor can you read my story "Pangaea's strange beverage" and vote on my poll, please~ *puppy eyes* **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Pangaea,

The scientists left. The penguins are arriving soon. And the seals. They're so cute!

~Antarctica

Aurora

* * *

><p>Aurora,<p>

Oh I see, I often seen then before when Panthalassa used to come there with me, now I rarely come there because I don't know the way to there, plus I might get lost when I get there. Wherever I got he scenery badly looks the same. Like it's all icy and stuff... But I'll be able to make a map to guide me there soon, don't worry. I sent hot cocoa.

Are the glaciers and ice caps there still melting so bad? Just asking

Signed,

Pangaea


	37. Bekki 2

Pangaea (is it ok if i call you that?)

sounds complicated. Still i'm glad your still around i could always use someone to help me with geography :) joking i do want to be your friend.

Thank you for the baby stuff its a great help!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p>My friend Bekki,<p>

It's okay if you call me that. Yeah geography is some hard subject, I can help with history too~ just don't ask me about hydrosphere because that's not my job anymore. Or at least not my onion. Thank you for being my friend! :D

Your welcome, how is Riga doing now? Wait is he a boy or a girl? Well I got confused, so how did you birthday go last time? By the ways I almost forgot how's your economy too?

Thank you for the love,

Pangaea


	38. Siberia 4

**Oh I see, that's cool you have a DSI? Anyways it's okay :D **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Panaea~

Dora... the... Explorer...? I've heard of it from some of my bratishka, Alaska's, friends when they were chibis.

Thank you~

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia 

* * *

><p>Antonia,<p>

Well Periwinkle, our at often switches the channel to Dora the explorer eventually there I often catch it on air and watch it. Secretly of course, what would Gondwanaand say if he caught me watching those kinds of shows~ *looks nervously at both directions*

Yeah by the ways now that you've mentioned about Alaska, how is she?

You're gladly welcomed, mon cher.

Take care and say hi to Russia for me!

Pangaea.


	39. Gervana 2

**A/n: hey dude, next time at least put your name, I had a hard time thinking who this belonged to until I saw your username~ which was just there the whole time. so dumb of me. Anyways~ here you go, vote on my poll, m'kay?**

* * *

><p>Oh me uh...Well you see one day the tectonic plates began to move in the west of America and uh up came me a lonely little island and uh yeah...America's my big brother...<p>

* * *

><p>Gervana is it?<p>

Thank you for making me remember, gosh I felt dumb a while ago. Anyways how's everything there? How is it to be the hero's younger brother. I quite don't agree with the hero thing being associated with his name but oh well~

So since you and US are brother, do you and Canada get along? How about with England?


	40. Philippines 4

**A/n: you a fan of SpaMano? Yeah, it's a nice shipping~ **

* * *

><p>Dear Pangaea,<p>

Hahaha maybe just a little~? But hey, the book really is that good! R-r-really? But Spain was nice to his other henchman though! Romano, was it? America was a really... strange character, I'll admit. I mean yknow, what with those talk of 'independence' and 'being the hero' and stuff. I mean seriously, he just doesn't leave me alone sometimes! But I guess that was better... than what happened with Japan...

But of course~ Awesomeness is for all genders afterall~!

I hope so... it's just been so stressful lately and ugh! I just wanna punch someone sometimes, yknow? America and South Korea have already seen me have a temper tantrum and it wasn't pretty. w )v

* * *

><p>Philippines good day,<p>

Yeah I already knew I was overrated from the very start.

Well except for the Italian dude, I find him nice although I don't appreciate his swearing. Because we have a cat named Periwinkle who screeches after hearing a swear word. And the cat's not adorable once it yells. So yeah Romano and I resembles a few things because I swear sometimes too but I dislike it when he comes near my cat.

Of course he is, even though I'm not a Filipino (here at least in being a Pangaea) I'm sure it's strange that you'll hear him doing those stuff~ well it's hard when a person doesn't leave you and stays with you too much. Just imagine him gobbling up your personal space. Well At least you're not claustrophobic.

What happened with Japan was a different thing though, Japan turned dark because he wanted power and we can't do anything about that. Although his attitude was hardly tolerable... yeah don't compare him with your other conquerors, everyone has their own agendas in conquering you. Spain, America, Japan, not to mention I heard you got invaded by Holland and Britain for a short time too~ everyone has their own agenda of conquering you.

You're lucky you're not conquered by the Soviet Union- you know... Russia. *coughs*

Yeah, but I admit I'm a bit sexist too~

I know, since when did tantrums look pretty, my dear? You haven't seen me go in one.

With apple and peach blossoms,

Pangaea

P.S.: I'm not gay.


	41. Korea 1

**A/n: cool! A Korea! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Pangaea-hyung,

Annyeong-haseyo daze! I'm Im Yong Soo, or South Korea daze! Anyways daze, I'm here with Yao-hyung, Kiku-hyung, HK-hyung and Mei-noona, and though they don't seem like it, they're really glad to see that you're doing well daze! Ah, and Yao-hyung (or China)said, "Take good care of your health, Pangaea aru. You are getting old, aru." Haha, hyung's so funny, eh daze? Uhm..Geul ssae... Yao-hyung's asking about how you're managing your old-age-syndromes daze. Hyung sent you some herbal tea too...I think it's almost there daze... And I'll send you some Kimchi too. Have you ever tried Kimchi, daze? It's the best; it originated in Korea, daze! SOUTH Korea, though. I don't want my hyung to get big-headed daze.

소원의 베스트 (Best wishes),

임 용 지수 (Im Yong Soo)

* * *

><p>Uhm I'll try to greet that way too: annyeong-haseyo, Korea.<p>

Nice to meet you south Korea. Oh, Kiku? Japan. Yao's lemme guess? China? And Mei is from Vietnam~

Sent my sincere thanks to China for the tea. Well technically I train a lot... And strangely I'm still alive. I'm not an undead zombie of course.

Well sometimes, as how atlantis says it I often get into PMS thing but I don't know if he's kidding or not. *sighs*

Thank you for the Kimchi, it's the first time I tasted it and it's good, really good, I can't even believe that there's food like this existing in this world. I sent you pancakes, I visited Vancouver a while ago.

Oh I see, you mean North Korea? What's up with you two anyway?

Thank you,

Pangaea


	42. Ladonia 4

**A/n: That's the last of it. Don't forget to leave a vote on my poll, read my story first, m'kay? Reviews here are very well appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Pangea,

Um, no, I'm a girl. I mostly hang out around the Nordic's (who are all boys) so it would make sense that I act like one, I guess...

Huh? Oh! Thats what Mr. England said too! He said Sea- uh, kun, was a "bad influence" whatever that means :)

Yes, I HAVE noticed that Sea- Kun likes A LOT of attention! It's ok though, because I kind of feel bad for him. He was looking very depressed when he found out I had more citizens than him!

I don't technically live in 's house, but I hang out there a lot. Since no one really lives in Ladonia, Mr. Sweden lets me come over when I get lonely. :)

Anywhere? H-how does THAT work? Do you travel a lot? Do you have any brothers or sisters? DO you know how the DINASOURS DIED? :O

Oh, I-I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions!

Sincerely, Ladonia

* * *

><p>Ladonia little one,<p>

How are the Nordics like? Are they nice to you? Well I know them but I would like to hear from you, are they nice to you?

Well yeah, so when we agree on the same opinion that means we're right~ *laughs boastfully*

**Gondwanaland: I know you don't know me but trust me don't believe Pangaea, he's gay and a great control freak~ *smirks* **

*sighs* ignore him, he's one of the pains I experience.

**Gondwanaland: Hi! I'm Gondwanaland, I contain Africa, South America, Australia and Antarctica while my sister Laurasia contains North America, Europe and Asia! **

**Laurasia: hi! **

****That sounds nice, Sweden's manly and kind but gay towards Finland, don't tell him that though.

Well yeah I live anywhere~ I can't explain but I live anywhere. Well I have my two children Laurasia and Gondwanaland. And my long dead sister Panthalassa. Atlantis is also with me. You wouldn't believe me that he's actually alive.

Well dinosaurs died when comets crashed at the same time that the volcanoes exploded so there... They couldn't bare the temperature they died. Does that satisfy your query.

By the ways, dude don't worry. It's okay to ask questions, as long as I can bear it I'm willing to answer.

Sincerely yours,

Pangaea.


	43. ANNOUNCEMENT I please read

**A/n: Hey guys tell me if I had missed something, complaints, suggestions? Have I missed one letter? **

**Please message me privately or leave a review... Anyways I'm going to be busy and Maurisse the real owner of this account will be back soon~ **

**For now I'll have to manage this account. See you soon guys~! **


	44. Bekki 3

**A/n: hello! Sorry for the late you know~ timing in writing letters again just needed to practice for our carol festival. A contest where we'll be competing in singing Christmas Carols. Swear dude sometimes it strains my vocals too much but at least I'm here now**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Pangaea,

I don't even know what a hydrosphere is so dont worry baout that! But history and geography help will be great :)

You're welcome :)

Riga? She's fine now. She's only about 3 or 4 physically so she's a lot of hard work hehe. Especially since Latvia's busy right now and left me alone :(

Write again soon!

Bekki

P.S everything is fine :)

Hey skip me proceed below: line break says

Bekki,

Well hydrosphere's the sea~ you know the sea, oceans, water-related things~

Well oh. So she's young huh~ girls in that age move a lot. When I have Laurasia with me when she was that age she was just too much to handle!

Oh. He left you alone~ I hope he comes back soon.

Yeah I'm anticipating further reply.

Sent dandelions,

Pangaea.


	45. New Zealand 5

**A/n: hello! Sorry for the late you know~ timing in writing letters again just needed to practice for our carol festival. A contest where we'll be competing in singing Christmas Carols. Swear dude sometimes it strains my vocals too much but at least I'm here now**

**I badly need a review for "Pangaea's strange beverage" can you please give me a review?**

* * *

><p>Kia Ora Pangaea!<p>

xD I normally don't play video games, unless someone is bugging me about it. I tend to volunteer a lot around my country. At the moment, I'm in Tauranga, helping the people getting as much oil as they can out of the sand.

Google is a search engine on the internet. You type in anything you want, and it'll come up with the things from all over the internet that has any relevance to it.

Thanks. I never forget who I am, and I never forget what has happened to me. Why do you think I absolutely hate Francis?

New Zealand, Aotearoa.

* * *

><p>Aotearoa,<p>

Yeah sure no problem and thank you for telling me what a google is. By the ways to ask you have you seen Gondwanaland? I can't find him anywhere since last week.

Although I know he has a life on it own *blushes* he's still a family member so I'm curious where could he be possibly roaming around now...

Also have you seen this book entitled Hunger games? It's a really nice book.

Lately people don't reply much to my letters... Have I done something wrong to them?

I hope they reply soon, and you two~

With apple blossoms,

Pangaea


	46. Siberia 5

**A/n: hello! Sorry for the late you know~ timing in writing letters again just needed to practice for our carol festival. A contest where we'll be competing in singing Christmas Carols. Swear dude sometimes it strains my vocals too much but at least I'm here now**

**I badly need a review for "Pangaea's strange beverage" can you please give me a review?**

* * *

><p>Pangaea~<p>

Alaska is fine. Angry about ANWR and Sarah Palin, but fine.

You flatter me.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

* * *

><p>Antonia,<p>

Anyways what an ANWR? Who's Sarah Palin?

I'm still shocked about the rumor that spread in the net that Kremlin is a Mafia state.

Well every nation has a mafia everyone knows that.

But a Mafia state? O.O

Well that's serious thinking do you have any ideas about it?

With apple blossoms,

Pangaea


	47. Gervana 3

******Hello~! Sorry for the lateness, that's usually my line ~ **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Pangy,

Oh sorry I realized that after I posted it! Oh no I'm his sister...but that's alright XD Me and Canada we get along awesomely! He's really a great person but he just needs to speak up I can always see him but not always hear him...Iggy well I think we get along great but I don't think he does though...I like his legs they're so smooth! And big brother well I understand why other people don't think of his as a hero but he's my hero!

Gervana

* * *

><p>Oh Gervana,<p>

The name you just called me reminded me of someone~

Yeah Canada just needs to be more assertive at times like how Laurasia says it. Except for that super shy factor thingy he's fine.

He has smooth legs huh? Why do you look at those details too much~ do you mind me asking?

Yeah you're his sister and everyone still has their own opinions~

Pangaea


	48. Luxembourg 4

**Well, I'm late again as usual... I'm sorry about it... *sees a person with red eyes behind the shadows* creepy. **

**Anyways here we go! **

* * *

><p>Pangaea,<p>

Everything is good, thank you for asking. My son, Gustave, has been wondering when I'll take him out for ice cream and I feel horrible for neglecting him. And you?

I appreciate the mangoes. Gustave says 'thank you' as well.

Luxembourg

* * *

><p>Luxembourg,<p>

Strangely I'm still wondering why children love cereal better than the actual wheat that's the material of the cereal...

Oh well, as long as the physical fit's fine, do you think they can eat cereal?

Oh... why are we talking about this.

I hope you enjoy your bonding with him, by the ways who is Gustave's mother then?

In the world map Luxembourg is also the capital not Gustave- that's deceiving, I want to talk to the cartographers- the ones who make the world maps, Now!

*coughs* I'm done.

With cereal and fresh milk,

Pangaea


	49. Philippines 5

****Dear Pangaea,

Yeah the swearing was a little too much... but I just think it's because he's lonely. Spain did have the tendency to compare him to his brother. Poor guy... must be rough being compared. D:

Hmm.. what a smart kitty! I mean, having understood human swearing. :P

It was especially weird at first! Oh no worries, having Spain poke around one too many times tend to make a person used to having their space invaded. I mean seriously those annoying expeditions are too much. I keep thinking 'dammit, not again! = A ='. Plus, I used to trade with China, of all people. China, Spain, and America can seriously make a kid conscious.

Yeah I guess I shouldn't compare... We're cool now though~ Yknow I kinda support this *coughyaoistuff*. With Netherlands it was more on an intent-to-conquer thing. He didn't exactly pull through. Yeah Britain was here for a short while, I remember it vaguely. He was funny cus he couldn't go past Manila. X'D

I heard the Soviet didn't go so well... though me and Russia are somewhat on good trading terms~ Besides the 'become one with Mother Russia' thing he's ok.

Other nations look funny in their tantrums sometimes~

Uhhm With Mangoes,

Philipines~

PS: I know you're not. :'D

* * *

><p>Philippines,<p>

No, swearing has a deeper reason~ not just plain loneliness can trigger such things. I think it's because he's kind of this tsundere things. Being compared? Well sometimes it hurts but when it's constantly done, you'll get used to it.

Yeah, the cat's smart alright, so smart that she ate the fish I'm suppose to cook for dinner. *sighs* I'll prepare my gear to fish again.

Yeah those three, I've heard a lot about them.

After reading Laurasia's stories about those yaoi stuff... I never looked at my dear darling as someone who's innocent ever again. I kind of like reading those stuff although it's disturbing... but I don't really agree if you pair me with Atlantis... Believe me, it's bad.

**Gondwanaland: like he was saying back there, he's also like Romano a tsuneyin... thingy heyy! Laurasia what do you call the tsuneying thingy again? **

**Laurasia: Tsundere. **

Well, I'm not... don't use me for your fanfics~

*coughs* like I was saying Manila and Mactan make a good team in combat although they don't find enough time to practice their skill together, when the conqueror arrives they're suddenly fight mode activated things~ it was shocking. With Mactan killing a Spaniard explorer named Magellan~ and keeping his body as a sign of victory... I feel bad and at the same time victorious...

It's a weird feeling.

Have you heard of the the ocean currents that links Japan Russia and Philippines? You call it the Kuroshio and Oyashio current~try searching it when you have time. Although Wikipedia ain't reliable when it comes to those things.

Poland's funny when he has tantrums especially when Lithuania's there to comfort him.

Anticipating a reply,

Pangaea


	50. Bekki 4 and Latvia 1

**A/n: now I'm wondering, are these two living on the same house? Now that intriguing~ oh and by the ways Bekki, I think I have asked this once but I'm going to ask again, are you a boy or a girl? I forgot, sorry. **

* * *

><p>Pangaea,<p>

Oh I see. well you learn something new every day as they say :)

Yes, she ran off twice today. I find her eventually but it makes me worry a lot. Thankfully Latvia's back again so he can write as well :) Riga doesn't speak English and she's too young to know how to write so I'll let you know if she does anything interesting :)

Thanks for the dandelions!

Bekki

Sveiki M-Mr. Pangaea

I-It's nice to m-meet you, B-Bekki's b-been pestering m-me to w-write for a while now but i've b-been a little busy. M-Mr Russia is still c-convinced I'm a p-part of the Soviet U-Union and keeps wanting me to b-become one with him...

Ardievas

Latvia

Line break here, mon lepetite~ 

Hello and good day Bekki,

Yeah, there's unlimited knowledge and wisdom out there... She ran off? At least she's still young she can't go that far, can she? I take care of children too- two of them yes, Gondwanaland- the runaway one and Laurasia- the too silent one. Gondwanaland, when he was young he's just roaming around our garden and orchard and I find him easily but now since he has grown older, wiser and well more skillful in hiding he started to be a pain in the neck. He's able to use the train stations, sometimes the airport, seaport and other places that can teleport him to different places... There~

Are you two living together? Or he's just visiting you or something? You should teach Riga English soon, you know~ since you're much of a person that's good at it, I assume you're an English citizen after all.

You're welcome. Blow the bloom of that flower and the bits of it fly in the air, awesome right?

Sure! Let me know, yes? I love to see it.

With cereals and raisins,

Pangaea

P.S.- I've been expecting Latvia~ for a long time now... After hearing a lot from Lady Carmine Autumn and Anastasia( who totally needs upbraiding from Russia after drinking a crate of vodka, which I doubt will happen.)

* * *

><p>Sveiki to you too Latvia,<p>

I'm pleased to meet you as well. Perhaps, "pestering" as quoted in the letter is perhaps a strong word, yes? Oh well, it's okay after all, you have your own opinion. Well, every nation is busy lately~ haven't heard much from my friends on that letter business if mine. Usually they reply late or they don't reply at all. It's okay though, I'm used to being alone.

Russia is too fascinated by his past that he almost conquered the Europe of something. Just ride with his you know desires and you'll be fine unless of course, the favor's are really bad.

Don't be scared of him, try to give him another chance although with what happened during the world war II, if I'm in your shoes I should have plotted a way to you know... **

Anyways, how mean, sadistic, pedophilic he might be, I believe that he deserves a chance.

But seriously( =.= )

Tell Russia that Anastasia needs upbraiding. Do ways to evade his "be one with mother Russia, da" thingy. Do every ways there is : reasoning out, physical escape, word manipulation, not to mention seduction~ yeah...

You can do it, right? Of course you can!

I'll anticipate you reply next time,

Pangaea


	51. New Zealand 6

**A/n: LOL New Zealand's gone paranoid. Advanced merry Christmas anyway**

* * *

><p>Kira Ora Pangaea,<p>

no problem! I always use it. It's so handy.

No...I haven't...you don't think he's stalking me, do you? *glances behind self in paranoid way*

When Australia isn't home, I'm always curious as to where he is. The only reason why is 'cause he's probably trying to sabotage one of my houses... I have heard about it, but not seen it...too much going on.

You have done nothing wrong! They're probably just too busy...Thank you for the apple blossoms ^^

I have recently started carving Pounamu, or green stone, in english (Nephrite Jade). Here is a necklace carving of a fish hook ^^.

New Zealand, Aotearoa.

Ohonhonhon~ oh really now? Am I really a line break?

Good day New Zealand,

I agree with that one.

Well about the stalking thingy, I don't really know- he's always not at home or something... Always goofing somewhere I don't know but I'll ask him later. *pets head of New Zealand* don't panic, m'kay?

Yeah, they say that Australia used to be a criminal or a fugitive of Britain. It's just creepy, but I don't really know~ I was gone a long time you know, just saw the world again since two months ago... Yeah thanks for the comfort!

You're welcome! I sent cereals this time, they're good with raisins~ thank you for your lovely gift I want an amethyst but don't know where to find one.

Pangaea.


	52. Antarctica 3

**A/n: merry Christmas and a happy new year! 12/19/11**

* * *

><p>Pangaea,<p>

*fast asleep on the computer* Hello, this is Samuel. I'm Aurora's pet penguin. She fell asleep while making the map. She also wrote a few things:

"Yeah the melting thing isn't very good, but I suppose it could be worse...kinda hurts every so often. Thanks for the hot cocoa. Might want to send a lot more next time."

~Antarctica

Aurora

Samuel

Finally you've discovered what am I- meow- a line break!

Hej Samuel and Aurora,

Oh so she fell asleep, must be the climate huh? Well I sent a thermal jug filled with hot cocoa now~ hope she gets better.

Oh yeah and I heard in the news that there's traces of methane in the Icebergs in Antarctica, please confirm if that's actually true.

Thank you for replying, I anticipate another one soon,

Pangaea**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No seriously check the methane thing out. I saw it on the yahoo news. <strong>


	53. Ladonia 5

**A/n: merry Christmas and a happy new year! 12/19/11**

* * *

><p>Dear Pangea,<p>

Did you know that the word processor underlines your name in a red line? :O that's offensive! Ladonia is red too. :(

Anyways, nice to meet you Gondwanaland. :) I hope we can be friends! But, t-that was a bit rude, don't you think? :(

Yes, the Nordics are pretty nice to me! They treat me like a sister kind of. But they always act like I'm just a little girl! :I They never invite me drinking with them! T^T Sweden says I'm too young.

I wont tell him, but I mean, Sweden probably wouldn't be offended! Sweden is about the most friendly country towards any sexuality EVER~!

Well if you live everywhere, you should come visit Ladonia! Well, that is, if Sweden allows it. He doesn't usually allow me to have friends over...!

:( I'm so sorry about your sister! I'm sure she is in a better place.

Atlantis! England read me a story about him once, but I didn't think he was real! :D

Do you have a human name? Mine is Astra Vilks.

Sincerely, Ladonia :D

Line break is such a scene breaker, don't you think?

Astra my dear,

Perhaps you just misspelled my name~ mine has many vowels (reaching up to four vowels) so, it's spelled as Pangaea. Well, we can't technically burn the word processor with torches, it can burn the computer thingy.

No, for me it's not rude, I'm used to it, he's just the annoying one or something~ it's okay... For now.

Well they should treat you well or they're dead. And stop making plans of drinking, you're still a minor. (Well I started drinking since 14 so yeah, not in real life of course LOL)

Oh so Sweden has lesbian friends? Well that's nice~

Well I'll try visiting soon, please tell Sweden.

... thank you for the comfort.

He's real, I tell you he is. That line turned creepy.

Truly yours,

Pangaea


	54. Philippines 6

**A/n: merry Christmas and a happy new year! 12/19/11**

* * *

><p>Dear Pangaea!,<p>

Hmm... deeper meaning, eh? Oh yes! Romano definitely gives off that tsundere vibe! I have a sixth sense if it involves these things! :3

There are actually a lot of nations who are tsundere's~ Yknow like England and China but they don't need to know that I know~ ;3

Your cat sounds so awesome!

Tee hee~ I find yaoi interesting. It gives me a different perspective of the nations. I mean yknow, authors are very creative!

Sincerely,

Philippine! :D

I won't don't worry! :D

I agree! Too bad that Manila is almost always busy. Being a capital is no joke after all.

Kuroshio and Oyashio currents? Doesn't ring a bell. I'll try to look it up sometime!

Hahaha yeah, Poland is really funny when having a tantrum but not so much once he's really angry.

And yes, line break never gets tired.

Good day Philippines,

Advance merry Christmas to you! I visited Philippines a while ago before going to Malaysia and I saw that you're doing the traditional ritual of "misa de gallo" am I right about that? Have you missed a mass yet?

Anyways like what I was saying... what ... well that's astonishing~ "tsundere vibes" they sound like the "kolkolkolkol" aura Russia gives off~ your secret's safe with me.

Thank you for praising my cat!

Well authors are creative alright, they use their real surroundings to come up with an idea for their stories~ that's how they are. They have the talent, the wisdom and the mind.

Yeah it's no joke, sometimes he's even busier than you are...

Those currents sometimes bore me.

Well, when he's angry ... I don't want to see that coming.

With queso de bola,

Pangaea


	55. Siberia 6

**A/n: merry Christmas and a happy new year! 12/19/11**

* * *

><p>Pangaea~<p>

ANWR stands for Artic National Wildlife Refuge. There is debates going on about whether they should drill there or not.

Sarah Palin is the governer of Alaska.

A Mafia State? That's...odd. I'll think about that for a while.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

and once again for this day, the line break makes its final appearance and leaves~ thank you for bearing its appearance

Antonia,

I think they shouldn't drill there after all there are traces of methane found in the ice of the arctic. It's really a bad sign... They shouldn't drill there or Panthalassa, my sister who manages water and ice will haunt them~

Oh, Sarah's Russian, isn't she?

Well I just know that Kremlin is where the president lives but I saw on one site that Kremlin's a mafia state too, I just need some people to you know tell me about it.

With cheese and milk,

Pangaea


	56. Bekki 5 and Latvia 2

**A/n: I just corrected the spelling of a few words, m'kay? Don't worry, it's not a bother~ thank you for writing~**

**By the ways please pardon if the letters are still Christmas oriented, you see, I uploaded them late. **

* * *

><p>Hey Pangaea!<p>

You must know how i feel. The problem is that Riga knows her own city like the back of her hand and when she doesn't want to be found well...

I'm in the process of teaching her English. Ya'see Latvia and i have been living together for a while now I'm his housekeeper! I sort his post and clean and stuff. It's quite fun actually and I'm paid well ^.^ But Riga's just a handful. So far her English amounts to "get lost git!" which i suspect she picked up from either London or Washington. It's a pain, but i must not complain! She is a lot of fun most of the time, we were baking gingerbread last night in time for Christmas! I don't think i could handle Gondwanaland! good luck with him!

Yup! they say you can tell the time from how many blows it takes to get all the fluff to fly away!

Sending you gingerbread!

Bekki

Bekki,

Oh, so you're a girl and you're working for him like a housekeeper or something *sweat drop*, I thought it was for something else...

Yeah, that's how children are you know~ you'll get used to it as time passes... (like as if I didn't have a hard time handling all of the nations *sighs*)

Glad that you're paid well, I heard Lady Carmine (aka Autumn) came to your house to do handcrafted stencils... She draws flowers skillfully, don't you think...?

How do you think Latvia reacts with those you know "girly" things around your house... I hope he's okay with it... You know Autumn is a big fan of too much tangerine and scarlet...

I made a scarf, it's color blue, I sent you one as my Christmas gift and I sent a lantern for Latvia's party, please accept it. I may not be able to attend only Anastasia can~

"Get lost git~" maybe I should use that as an expression too~ *ridiculous laugh* I wanna try that. *coughs* just kidding, sorry...

Washington's good-looking, I heard a lot from Laurasia~ (although I'm not even sure if Washington's a boy or a girl)

Belated merry Christmas and thank you for your present, my dear. It's well appreciated~

Sure, if I was able to handle bundles of nations with different personalities how much more Gondwanaland~ (but I'm still stressed)

Yeah, that flower's cool.

I'm sending red velvet cake, anticipating your reply soon,

Pangaea- Avery.

P.S.- Finally had a human name! Alfred though of it, although I find it too feminine for me~ oh well, the name's Avery. No last name.

* * *

><p>Sveiki Pangaea,<p>

I-I-I would, I-If M-Mr Russia didn't s-scare the heck out of m-me...

I'll let A-Anastasia know... b-but she may k-kill me.

I try to stay strong, t-things are better n-now i'm independent!

I suppose s-she wasn't pestering m-me, i was looking f-forward to writing to you! I was so pleased w-when she t-told me you were accepting letters! P-Paperwork will be the d-death of me!

Staying strong!

Ardievas

Latvia

Good day to you my Latvia,

Yeah I know you can easily do that but you're just not too brave~ *smirk* it's okay, at least you're not a fool~

Yeah, I think she's not going to kill you after all it's Christmas, but I don't think Russia teaches his daughter to be a little gentle to people during Christmas~ Oh well~

I sent a lantern~!

I'm also please to hear that you're looking forward to write to me.

Happy new year and see you soon,

Pangaea- Avery.


	57. Antarctica 4

**A/n: ****By the ways please pardon if the letters are still Christmas oriented, you see, I uploaded them late.**

* * *

><p>Pangaea,<p>

Woot! MORE CHOCOLATE! :D. Oh Samuel you wrote the last letter. Such a good penguin *cuddles the bird*

We're still trying to confirm the methane thing, but they said there was a high possibility.

I sent the map and some fish, I have no idea what it is you eat, but you could always use more fish. Actually we need more, I think I'm gonna go find some.

~Antarctica

Aurora

Samuel

Greetings Aurora and Samuel,

You're welcome, I also sent you some tea for your Christmas present but the mail express's going to take a break so you'll have to wait for it during new year~ also since I already have your map, I'm going to visit your place soon, just wait.

Yeah, I like your penguin just like how I love my cat Periwinkle who purrs when she hears swear words, it's rather strange, isn't it?

Thank you for some fish, is this salmon? Laurasia loves salmon but she eats any fish though, I can make this into sushi~

I sent you steak this time, which will be arriving together with the tea~

I hope the methane thing's just a myth, you know... Um, this just bothers me more, why are people so abusive these days...

I'll see you soon my lovelies,

Pangaea


	58. Siberia 7

**A/n: ****By the ways please pardon if the letters are still Christmas oriented, you see, I uploaded them late.**

* * *

><p>Pangaea~<p>

I agree. Alaska's pissed off and she's glad that congress keeps saying no.

No. Sarah Palin is American. And I remember now that she resigned.

Oh! You mean Moscow Kremlin? The government was there during the Cold War. They moved it.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia

Good day Antonia,

Oh the congress better say no or they're dead to me. Oh I'm also glad (well technically) that she resigned, it's for her own good anyways. Yeah Kremlin, I heard but I wasn't there to see it.

Sent you cake for Christmas,

Pangaea


	59. Philippines 7

**A/n: By the ways please pardon if the letters are still Christmas oriented, you see, I uploaded them late. Ay weh? Kahit sa totoong buhay? Di nga?**

* * *

><p>Dear Pangaea,<p>

Yes yes, and I never miss a mass~ I was taught not to miss even one.

Hm... I guess it is kinda like the kolkolkol but less obvious. Plus that's just creepy.

Some authors are just pure genius. They make the most complicated plot that leaves me baffled! I've read one, it was so good it makes me cry in EVERY CHAPTER.

I wonder what he does sometimes. Poor kid, he'll give himself a heart attack, I swear. :/ I wonder if the other capitals are this worked up...

Sincerely,

Philippines

Good day Philippines,

Oh, that's nice congratulations then, I hope your wish comes true then

Yeah it's the kolkolkolkol thing, I knew it. You have shallow tears, my dear.

He's actually the picture of health. Yeah well other capitals are actually this worked up but I heard Manila has more work than them...

I heard that something happened with Cagayan de Oro, Sydney saw the young province collapse two days ago, I was about to pay a visit but then Malaysia's airport don't have a flight scheduled to your place so now I'm just going to ask Gondwanaland to lend me a chopper or something~

I hope he's okay, I sent some you know seafood broth, I hope he gets better though.

Other than that I sent a red velvet cake, merry Christmas to you,

Pangaea.


End file.
